Dustin and Kira
by WildRelapsedCreature
Summary: An unlikely couple in a very strange position. How far can that trust for one another go? -This is one of my old fanfics from my previous account. I went through and edited it, but keep in mind: I wrote this like three-four years ago.


**Based in: DT Thunderstorm pt. 2**

The Dino Rangers were with Blake.

"So?" Blake asked.

"Blake, I've seen you race before!" Kira laughed.

"Maybe, I wasn't talking to you!" Blake smiled.

"It was awesome!" Conner spoke up.

"Don't say I didn't warn ya!" Blake grinned.

"Thanks for hooking us up man!"

"Ah no problem guys. Listen, what'cha doing tonight? Wanna grab a bite?" Blake asked. Suddenly a beeping was heard in his backpack.

"Ah take that back. Looks like we're going to have to reschedule." Blake says.

"Blake, is everything okay?" Kira asked. She knew exactly what that thing was, she knew because she had one herself.

"Yeah, I hope so."

Then the same sound of beeping was heard from Kira. She took out the same small circular thing Blake had.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Ethan asked.

"Do they know?" Blake asked.

"Not exactly." Kira replied.

"Know what?" Conner inquired.

"Never mind. Catch ya later!" Blake smiles.

As Blake leaves, the Rangers morphers go off.

"Let's go." Conner orders.

~Dino Thunder~

"Evil Power Rangers? How is that even possible?" Conner asked.

"I can't believe you just said that!" Hayley gasped, "This one" Hayley begins pointing at Tommy, "Started it all, and how could you forget about him?" Hayley asked pointing at Trent.

"Okay okay I get it!"

"I thought we were the only ones left!" Ethan protested.

"So did we. There's been an evil power surge over the past twenty-four hours." Tommy explained, "We think the abyss of evil has opened up."

"Dr. O, you think Lothor's back?" Kira asked, the words catching in her throat. She knew who the three Power Rangers on the screen were. Blue, Tori, best friend. Red, Shane, friend. Yellow, Dustin, boyfriend. Conner and Ethan weren't there during the Ninja Storm part of Tommy's diary. Of course Hayley and Tommy knew, but she begged them not to tell.

"Unfortunately, but there's one way to find out."

"Let's deal with these fakes." Conner ordered.

"Trent you're staying with us. This is just the kind of opportunity Mesogog would take advantage of." Tommy instructed.

"Right" Trent replied.

"You guys ready?" Conner asked.

"Ready" they answered.

"Dino Thunder, power up. Ha!" the Rangers shouted.

~Dino Thunder~

The Dino Thunder Rangers flipped into battle. Matching color for color.

"That's far enough!" Conner ordered.

"You must be lost! Cause I know we didn't invite you!" Shane smirked.

"Maybe you forgot, but you guys are supposed to defeat the bad guys. Not be the bad guys!" Kira protested.

"Good, bad, what's the difference? It's all about power!" Tori laughed.

"I guess we're gonna have to fight them!" Conner decided.

The Rangers pulled out their Thundermax sabers. With much reluctance, from Kira.

The Kelzaks swarmed foreword. Kira was battling her fair share of Kelzaks when Dustin jumped in.

"Wait!" Kira pleaded.

"I don't think so!" Dustin smirked.

Dustin tried to kick Kira but she dodged.

"Dustin please! This isn't you!" Kira begged, "I don't wanna hurt you!"

"Your mistake!" Dustin laughed, "Geeze Kir! You should have joined the academy! You could have been great!"

Dustin pulled out his sword and slashed at Kira. She fell to the ground. Kelzaks swarmed around her and picked her up.

Similar things were going on around them. Conner and Ethan heard Kira and Dustin talking. Suddenly, they realized just whom they were fighting.

"They're too strong! We need to regroup!" Conner called.

"Kay!" Kira replied holding her side.

~Dino Thunder~

"The important things here is that you guys are all right and, we learned something." Tommy pointed out.

"What it's like to have our butts kicked?" Conner grumbled.

"No, that it's gonna take a lot more than we have to defeat them."

"More? Like what?" Ethan asked.

"I dunno Ethan. That's what we need to figure out."

"I say we use our Dino Zords to kick their Ninja butts! I don't get it!" Trent asked.

"NO!" Kira yelled, "They were once- no, are good people!"

"Wait a minute, you know them?"

"Stop fighting guys!" Hayley sighed, "Look, go to Cyberspace and hang out there for a bit. Okay?"

"Okay Hayley" the Rangers agreed.

~Dino Thunder~

"It says here that the Ninja Rangers defeated one hundred space mutants at one time!" Ethan called out from behind his computer.

"After watching you guys fight them, I believe it." Trent replied.

"Oh come on! They weren't that tough! I'd fight them right here, right now!" Conner rolled his eyes.

Then, Shane, Dustin, and Tori walked into Cyberspace. Shane used his air trick to blow the Dino Rangers down.

"Conner! You had to say something!" Kira groaned while thumping Conner on the back of the head.

"Can I get you anything? A doughnut maybe, or a muffin?" Conner groaned while sitting up.

"I try to stay away from sugar. Makes me hyper." Shane growled.

"Oh I'd hate to see him when he gets hyper." Ethan mumbled.

"Get up!" Tori demanded, "We have some unfinished business to attend to!"

The Dino Rangers got up and lined up with their respective color.

"Dude, she's kinda cute don't you think?" Conner asked.

"Yeah in a crazed ninja-terminator sort of way." Ethan smiled.

"Would you two focus here?" Kira groaned backslapping Conner than reaching over and backslapping Ethan.

"Can we get on with this?" Shane impatiently asked. As Dustin, Tori, and him walked toward the Dino Rangers.

"We're not fighting you here." Conner pointed out.

"Well, then we're just gonna have to destroy you!"

"We'll meet where ever you want! But you come alone!"

"Why should we agree to that?" Shane snarled.

"It's called honor! I thought you ninjas learned and knew all about that!" Kira answered nervously looking at Dustin. It seemed, as if he appeared as guilty.

'Now why would he be guilty when he has evil powers? Dustin would never join their side! Not willingly.' Kira thought.

Conner and Ethan didn't know that that the one in blue was her best friend, and the other in yellow was her boyfriend. She was playing along as if she didn't know Tori and Dustin at all. They had made connections when they were fighting, but they never came to an end agreement.

Dustin silently stared Kira down as Shane grumbled, "Fine! Under the Hubbar Bridge, in one hour, the six of us, no one else."

"Fine. We'll be there!" Conner replied.

Then, the Ninja Rangers ninja-streaked out of the café.

"Ninja-streak? Aw how cool is that?" Ethan awed.

"I'll meet you guys under the bridge. I need to be alone for a bit." Kira sighed.

"Will you be okay?" Conner asked.

"Yeah. I just need to think for a bit." Kira answered walking out of Cyberspace.

Kira walked out of Cyberspace and called her Raptor cycle. She got on and guided the cycle to the river next to the bridge. Kira didn't know that Dustin was watching her and was following her on his Tsunami Cycle. Leaving the cycle, she walked down to the river. Only then did she realize Dustin had followed her.

"What do you want?" Kira asked as Dustin walked up behind her.

"Kira listen to me. I need to explain something to you!" Dustin pleaded.

"I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN!" Kira shouted as she whipped around with tears stinging her eyes.

"Kira, please" Dustin started.

"NO, DUSTIN! I'M NOT LISTENING TO YOU! In Cyberspace when we were staring each other down, I thought I saw a flash of guilt in your eyes. I just cast it aside. Now, after I thought about it, I realized that you're Dustin. Good or bad, your emotions always show. Why Dustin? Why? Why would you join their side willingly? I thought you were different! But, apparently I thought wrong!" Kira broke down crying.

"Kira! Please hear me out!"

"Fine! Two minutes!"

"The only reason I joined the other side was to protect Tori, Shane, and you. Lothor was messing with my head. He said if I didn't join him and get Tori and Shane to take the evil power discs, he would've come after you. I-I didn't want that to happen."

"Okay, if you're really Dustin, then tell me my sister's name and how we met."

From behind Kira a voice replied, "Katherine. Well, Kat. We met by you coming to visit Tori best friend then, best friend still today. You were told Tori was at Storm Chargers and bumped into me there. You fell, and dropped your phone. I crouched down to get it at the same time as you. We touched hands and that's when we properly introduced ourselves."

Kira looked at the Dustin before her and whispered, "Your not Dustin."

Then, she turned around to see the real Dustin standing there.

"That's Dustin!" Kira smiled before running over to join the real Dustin.

"I'll explain later." Dustin ordered, "Now let's take down that fake!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha!"

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form, Ha!"

"Ptera!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Kelzaks!" the Dustin clone yelled.

"I'll take the Kelzaks, you take your clone." Kira smiled.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form, Ha!" Dustin's clone yelled.

The two Dustin's were still fighting when Kira finished with the Kelzaks.

"Power down." She commanded and was powered down to her civilian form.

"Kira!"

Kira turned around to see Cam, Hunter, and Shane all running up.

"Cam, Hunter, Blake! Am I glad to see you!" Kira breathed, " You gotta help Dustin! He apparently has a clone, I don't have any idea on which Dustin is which!"

"Did you figure it out before?" Cam asked.

"Well, yeah. By accident. I asked him a question that only he knew the answer to. The real Dustin came up from behind me and answered correctly."

"Ask him another question that only he knows the answer to."

"Um. Okay. Dustin! Or, Dustins, what is Kat and I's last name?"

The Dustins stopped fighting and both powered down. One Dustin stepped foreword and answered, "Originally, both of yours was Ford. But Kat got married last year. Her last name now is Cranson!"

"That's Dustin!" Kira confirmed.

"No matter!" the Dustin clone snickered, "I've already won!"

"No!" Kira screeched. She ran to the real Dustin and pushed him out of the way as a flurry of rocks, dirt, and mud aimed for Dustin, attacked her.

"Kira!" Dustin screamed, "Alright dude, you've gone way too far. Nobody messes with my girlfriend and gets away with it!"

The two were locked in battle. One of the Dustins pulled up rocks from the ground and threw them at the other Dustin.

Suddenly a scream was heard from the pile of rocks Kira was under. The pile of rocks exploded and Kira appeared from the hole in the middle of the rocks.

"Hey, a lesson for the future, don't stick me under a pile of rocks unless you're sure I'll stay there!" Kira smirked.

One of the Dustins spluttered, "How did you?"

"Hey, six words wannabe, once a Ranger, always a Ranger!"

Kira walked towards the clone and said, "Now your gonna see what a REAL Ranger can do! Dustin, Cam, Hunter, care to join?"

Kira used her Ptera powers and screeched. Using one of her most powerful Ptera screams ever. Dustin joined her in throwing rocks at the clone. Hunter and Blake using there Thunder powers. Cam finished it off with slashes from his sword. The clone exploded.

"Now THAT'S how you do it!" Kira smiled turning around.

"Awesome dude!" Dustin laughed.

"We don't have much time!" Cam rushed, "Kira, you're meeting the Dino Rangers under the bridge correct?"

"Yes." Kira replied.

"Okay so, here's the plan. Tori and Shane still have the evil power discs. We need you and Dustin to pretend that this never happened. Dustin will act as if he's on Lothor's side, and Kira, you'll go as planned. Our goal is to trick Tori and Shane in switching power discs. Then, we'll be able to defeat Lothor once and for all. Good?"

"Work's for me." Dustin answered.

"Work's for me too." Kira continued.

Kira and Dustin headed their separate ways. The plan also involved Shane, Tori, Conner, and Ethan with no clue about what was happening.

~Dino Thunder~

"Okay so here's the deal. So if they use special powers, we use special powers. If they morph, we morph. Sound good?" Conner asked.

"Does to me." Kira replied.

Suddenly, they were attacked by a gust of power from the Ninja Rangers elements. Conner, Kira, and Ethan all fell backwards. Tori, Dustin, and Shane walked up while putting down their arms.

"Man, do they have to keep doing that?" Kira questioned sounding frustrated.

"Fools!" Shane laughed, "You actually showed up!"

Conner, Kira, and Ethan all got into a fighting stance. Shane, Dustin, and Tori did the same.

Battle broke out. Shane against Conner, Tori against Ethan, and Dustin against Kira.

Conner was the first to go back on his word. Using his super speed to try and confuse Shane. Ethan used his tough skin to block Tori's attacks. Tori shook out her hands from the pain. Dustin was doing back flips on the rail of the bridge. Dodging Kira's attacks. Dustin brought up rocks and dirt and threw it at Kira. Kira used her Ptera scream. Both attacks hit dead on. Causing a minor explosion. The Rangers regrouped with their own kind.

"This is boring!" Tori complained.

"Shall we?" Shane asked.

"Oh yeah!" Dustin answered.

"No! Wait!" came the call from Cam as he and the Thunder brothers jumped over the rail.

"We could use all the help we can get!" Ethan sounded relieved.

"We're not here to help you guys out!" Blake smirked, "We stick with our own kind!"

"Lothor's shown us the error of our ways." Hunter smiled.

"Whoever doesn't follow us shall be destroyed!" Cam added.

"This is gonna be great!" Dustin laughed.

"Wait! First, you have to take these." Cam continued. Holding out Shane's power disc. While Hunter was holding Tori's and Blake was holding a fake one for Dustin.

"A little power boost!" Hunter encouraged.

"Directly from the abyss of evil!" Blake finished.

"We already have our powers!" Tori snapped.

"Not these ones." Hunter protested.

"You better be right about this!" Shane threatened.

"You won't be sorry!" Blake confirmed.

They took their respective power discs and exchanged them. Dustin didn't press the activate button like Tori and Shane did. Instead, he changed back discs and then pressed the activate button. Red and blue light came respectively out of Tori and Shane's bodies.

~Dino Thunder~

Dustin and Kira were walking hand in hand by the river.

"Kira," Dustin began turning around to face her, "I can't say how sorry I am."

"Dustin don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault." Kira smiled.

"But I could've told you"

Kira cut him off by putting her finger on his lips.

"You're here now." She whispered.

Then she stood on her toes and kissed Dustin. They continued their kiss until the need for air was too great.

"Dustin, I don't care that you didn't come to me first. I'll never stop loving you." Kira kissed him again. Then they just stood their gazing at the sunset.

"I love you too Kira." Dustin smiled.

 **Oh my god this fanfic/story is old. I wrote it in 2013 back on my old account Madzises. There'll be a couple more stories that I'm transferring over until I delete my old account for good. It'll be gone by the end of** **February. If you're curious, go ahead and take a look before it's gone for good.**


End file.
